Fated
by Xinthos
Summary: “Don’t you see, you idiot? It doesn’t have to end this way!” But it does, doesn’t it? [OneShot]


**A/N:** Mm… angst. Probably the only story I've ever had trouble coming up with a name for, too.

**Summary:** "Don't you see, you idiot? It doesn't have to end this way!" But it does, doesn't it?

* * *

**Fated**

"Don't you see, you idiot? It doesn't have to be this way!"

The resounding clash of metal splitting the otherwise silent air was the only response he got. Naruto gripped his side painfully and could tell he had broken more than a few ribs. He ignored the blood and bile gurgling insistently up his throat and the sharp pain in his chest every time he took a breath, ignored the fact that his limbs felt like they were on fire and his heart was persistently trying to beat its way out of his chest. At least he could take comfort in the fact that Sasuke was fairing no better than he was. The wing of his second form defiantly blocked Naruto's offensive attacks along with any projectiles,though he wasn't makingmuch better progress,the glowing red chakra seemed to neutralize all fire techniques thrown at him. The smell of blood and sweat permeated the air and did nothing to help Naruto's nausea and dizziness from blood loss. His head was aching from the blows he'd taken, and his feet were numb from the freezing water he stood on. Distantly, he wondered if Sasuke was feeling the same thing.

His arm hurt. That was the first pain that came to mind for Sasuke. The flesh all along his torso was bruised and cut, and he knew that if he survived there would be more than just a few scars. Blood was racing around his veins and into his head, making him feel dizzy and slightly off balance. The skin around his left forearm was almost completely gone from blocking so many blows, leaving almost nothing to cover the muscle and soft tissue beneath. Wincing as he moved it, he knew that he would not last much longer, and neither would Naruto. The freezing water was the only thing keeping him conscious at the moment, along with the cursed seal and his basic need for survival. He would have passed out long ago if it weren't for his second form- the very thing that was eating away at his personality and his health. If he kept the cursed seal up much longer than it would do more than just eat away at the control over his body until he was nothing but an empty shell, it would kill him. _But then_, he thought to himself, _there are worse things you can do to a person than kill them_. He knew from personal experience.

The two fighters pulled away from each other, standing on opposite sides of the river that marked the place of their current battle, and the one from so many years ago when Sasuke had first left. There wasn't much stamina left in either of them- despite the nine-tailed fox's power helping along Naruto. This would have to be the last blow, and both knew it. Carefully calculating the distance between himself and Sasuke had become a simple task, and before he knew it he had launched himself into the air, his opponent not far behind. The boys'- no, men's- eyes found each other amid the chaos of crackling energy and stayed there. When Sasuke saw that Naruto's Rasengan had turned the color of the fox's chakra, and his own crackling, chirping Chidori sent off waves of black and purplechakra as opposed to the usual bluish-white, he knew that only one of them would make it out of this.

The Rasengan hurt more than he thought it would as it passed through his chest and out to the other side. His own attack fizzled away only a few inches from its intended target. An animalistic cry- Naruto's, not his own, he thought dryly- tore what little shred of stillness had been left in the air. Sasuke had lost- but that was expected. Naruto had always been better- would always _be_ better. Naruto would always win, and he, _he_ would always lose. Naruto would win. Naruto would last longer. Naruto would become hokage and fulfill his dream. Naruto would be the one to go home alive, light would beat out the darkness, the strong will overpower the weak. And always, _always_, good will beat evil.

And as his body crashes to the ground in a bloody heap, his eyes closing for the last time, he can still hear Naruto's denial of the situation.

"Don't you see, you idiot? It doesn't have to end this way."

But it does, doesn't it?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm no good with fight scenes, so I did my best to skip around it without being _too_ obvious. Review, if you can… I would like the feedback. 


End file.
